My Hikary
by NekoShiro22
Summary: Desde hace muchísimo tiempo existe una guerra en el mundo demoníaco que ha tomado muchas vidas de los que allí viven... Todo por culpa de la ambición de un solo ser que nunca debió existir... Ya sin muchas opciones toman una medida desesperada y no se esperaban todo lo que pasaria gracias a esa decisión... Mobiumshipping Gemshipping Broncershipping Puppyshipping


Holis mis amores! Aqui estoy con un nuevo proyecto XP

Espero pronto saber su opinion chic@s, los quiero!

Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

* * *

Prologo

... Seto... No sientes que nadie nos siguio verdad? - pregunto un tricolor de piel blanca al castaño acunclillado con sus manos en el suelo.

No, creo que estamos seguros por ahora - respondio Seto suspirando para levantarse - no podemos seguir asi Yami, necesitamos hacer algo

Lo se pero... - el palido se mordio el labio - estamos solos... Todos ya se...

Es cierto que se han ido, pero lo hicieron para que nosotros lograramos huir - intervino una voz seria llegando, Yami giro y miro a un hombre muy parecido a el pero de piel morena - tenemos que salir de esta amor, Zork no puede salirse con la suya

Pero si ya lo hizo, nuestros padres... Nuestros amigos... - murmuro Yami con el rostro agachado y dejando que el otro lo estrechara en sus brazos - estamos solos en todo este lio...

Una voz carraspeo para llamar la atencion de todos - no estan solos pendejo, al menos estamos nosotros juntos - gruño un rubio de apariencia descuidada y con mala cara.

Algo escondidos se encontraban dos peliblancos, uno moreno y otro mas palido. Ninguno de ellos queria interrumpir aquella escena, sabian que serian muy mal recibidos... - tu crees que hicimos bien en venir aqui con ellos? Podriamos habernos escondido nosotros solos...

No se Kura, no se - murmuro el moreno peliblanco pellizcandose el puente de la nariz - pero no creo que habriamos durado mucho solos despues de haberlo traicionado

Tsk! - Bakura lo sabia, sabia que su bastardo padre lo habria cazado hasta debajo de las piedras en cuanto supo que ayudo a escapar a los herederos... Aun podia recordar aquel horrible momento cuando estuvo entre las dos desiciones, seguir con su padre o ayudar...

* * *

\- FlashBlack -

* * *

El peliblanco veia desde su lugar junto a su padre como el palacio de los Reyes de todo el infierno se quemaba con sus habitantes dentro, por fuera parecia tan complacido como su padre... Pero por dentro era otra historia -"_porque... Joder porque me siento asi? No se supone que tenga... No se supone que me sienta mal por esto! Esto es lo mejor, es lo correcto... Es..."_

Bakura, ven conmigo - gruño de pronto una voz a su lado y alli estaba... Su guardian, consejero muchas veces y en secreto amante llamandole - muevete

Que demonios te sucede? - pregunto Bakura siguiendole lejos de la escena de triunfo de su padre, donde el unico que parecia disfrutar de algo era aquel demonio que le engendro.

Akefia miro a su alrededor cerciorandose de que nadie les habia seguido, antes de girarse hacia el otro - dime la verdad, y me la dice ahora! Esto es lo que realmente quieres!? Quieres que tu padre gane?

El peliblanco mas pequeño se quedo estatico, no se esperaba que Akefia le preguntara algo asi en este preciso momento - de donde...

Nunca has parecido seguro de nada, en todas tus peleas y acciones que tu padre te han hecho hacer nunca ha parecido que tu has querido hacer en realidad todo eso - explico Akefia con fastidio y apuro - no tenemos mucho tiempo, tu padre es una basura a la cual lastimosamente seguia y seguire siquiendo por ti si es tu deseo... Asi que quiero que me digas, quieres o no toda esta destruccion!?

Y-Yo... - bien Bakura no era uno de quedarse sin palabras o shokeado como estaba, era solo que... No se esperaba toda esta situacion - y-yo no se

Si sabes, solo que tu bastardo padre te tiene bien entrenado para que hagas sus caprichos - dijo Akefia de brazos cruzados - decide tu mismo que quieres hacer con tu vida

Bakura suspiro y se detuvo a pensar realmente en lo que queria... Debia abmitirse a si mismo que aunque le gustaba toda la destruccion y descontrol que su padre causaba, no le gustaban - momento... Desde cuando tu no sigues a Zork? Padre te puso como mi guardian al ser uno de sus mas fieles seguidores

Desde que descubri muchas cosas importantes, pero eso no viene al caso ahora Bakura - respondio mirando a su alrededor, el menor le estaba dando demasiado largas al asunto este - que quieres tu? En este momento tu eres lo unico que me importa

El peliblanco menor se mordio el labio antes de soltar todo lo que sentia - yo... No creo que nada de esto sea correcto, tu me conoces mejor que nadie y sabes que me gusta el caos... Pero todo esto... Todo esto es demasiado!

Justo mi punto, entonces quieres largarte o seguir con esto? - gruño Akefia con hastio.

Padre ya gano... Derroco a los Sennen y los mato a todos, que caso tiene ahora que nos arrepintamos? - pregunto Bakura en vo baja

Que gane o no es mas tu decision de lo que crees - dijo de forma misteriosa el moreno

Como...? Bien... No quiero seguir con esto, nunca quise hacer nada de esto para comenzar Kefi... Que tengo que hacer para...? - Bakura no pudo continuar cuando su pareja con una inmenza sonrisa le comenzo a arrastrar a quien sabe donde, de pronto llegaron hacia una cueva bastante alejada de todo - Kefi... Padre ya debe estarme buscando y sabes como es, si no nos encuentra...

Me vale verga, a partir de ahora buscaremos la forma de acabar con el - dijo Akefia con seguridad haciendo que entraran a la cueva.

Bakura iba a decir algo cuando se detuvo mirando hacia el frente con los ojos muy abiertos, alli en el piso estaban... - como lograste sacarlos!!? Estoy seguro de que padre ni siquiera los dejo con vida!

Tsk! Tengo mis formas Kura, ayúdame a fortificar la entrada a este lugar y a curarlos - gruño Akefia yendo hacia la entrada seguro a cerrarla y poner una barrera.

Por su parte Bakura aun estaba shokeado mirando frente a el como heridos y sangrantes Akefia habia logrado esconder al heredero de la familia Sennen, Yami Sennen junto a su Pareja Atem, y no solo eso tambien estaban el primo de la familia, el guardian de estos y la hermana mayor del guardian... Como Akefia hizo para salvarlos a todos de las garras de su padre?

Yo tengo mi gente, hay muchos que aunque no lo parezca tampoco estan con Zork... Pero siguen con el por miedo, solo estan esperando algo para voltearse - dijo Akefia volviendo y mirando las preguntas escritas en toda la cara de Bakura - ahora lo importante es que no se nos mueran aqui, estan bastante heridos - Bakura asintio para ir a ayudar a Akefia, joder que ya estaba en este problema, mejor ayudarlo y ver que resultaba.

* * *

\- FlashBlack End -

* * *

Bakura suspiro saliendo de sus pensamientos, despues de eso todo fue un desastre. Akefia y el lucharon por curar al grupo y el grupo en cuanto desperto solo les grito cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera, bien Bakura entendia que tenian sus razones para gritarles pero... Ellos les habia salvado aun a costa de su propia seguridad! Joder el habia traicionado a su padre, que si bien no era el mejor padre de todos al menos se habia preocupado por criarlo. En estos momentos se sentia totalmente aislado de todo, solo tenia a Akefia ya que el grupo frente a el sabia que se sentía mucho mas a gusto sin que ellos dos estuvieran alli.

Tres meses huyendo de los hombres de Zork, tres meses de su salida de aquella vida junto a su padre donde lo tenia todo -_"... Quiza nunca debi salir de alli, debi haberme convencido de que padre estaba haciendo las cosas bien... Pero ahora estoy aqui, en esta mierda... Solo con unos imbesiles que me odian"_\- penso Bakura con el ceño fruncido.

Por su parte Seto pensaba como salir de este problema, sabia que no durarian mucho si seguian como iban. Todos estaban agotados, astiados y deprimidos por la situacion -"_maldito sea Zork y toda su mierda"_\- gruño en su mente.

Bien, el reino de los demonios nunca fue pacifico, pero habia cierto nivel de respeto desde que la familia Sennen subio al poder y puso orden a todo. Hasta que claro, llego un cierto bastardo a cagarla pensando que todo era suyo. Pasaron años de guerra donde los Sennen se protegian de los seguidores de Zork, hasta que un dia el imbesil dio su ataque final y destruyo todo por lo que los Sennen trabajaron tanto.

Ahora esta tierra estaba de nuevo en caos y tragedia, donde todos tenian que dormir con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado alertas de su entorno -"_tsk! Tenemos que salir de aqui, necesitamos al menos recuperarnos un poco y luego regresar a buscar apoyo"_\- penso el castaño con el ceño fruncido.

Ellos ni siquiera se habian recuperado correctamente del ataque que Zork hizo al palacio hace un tiempo, si a eso le agregamos las heridas que se han llevado en todo el tiempo de huida y escondida que pasaron... Si ellos estaban en una muy mala situacion, es mas si no fuera porque Bakura y Akefia estaban al 100 desde el principio todos ya habrian pasado a mejor vida.

"_Pero ellos ya no estan al 100, despues de meses de protegernos a todos incluso ellos ya estan heridos y agotados"_\- se dijo con el ceño fruncido -"_ademas de que Yami tampoco les esta haciendo sentir demasiado bienvenidos que se diga, es cierto que estaban con Zork... Pero Zork es el padre de Bakura, y aun asi esta con nosotros ayudandonos"_

Seto suspiro, si hace algun tiempo le abrian descrito la situacion en la que ahora todos ellos se encontraban pues... Se abria reido friamente en sus caras y los mandaba al carajo tildandoles de locos, el asi jodido junto a los otros y para colmo siendo protegido por dos de sus mas grandes enemigos... Eso sonaba demasiado increible para ser cierto.

Pero tristemente no se lo estaban contando, lo estaba viviendo. Un gran demonio como el, viendose forzado a huir como una vulgar cucaracha... -... No nos queda de otra, debemos salir del reino de los demonios

Yami, Atem - llamo la atencion de los dos que aun se abrazaban

Si? - pregunto Atem sin soltar el calmante agarre que tenia sobre su pareja.

Necesitamos salir de este reino, donde sea que nos escondamos aqui Zork nos encontrara y no se cuantos ataques mas resistamos - explico el castaño con seriedad.

Y a donde nos vamos? El reino humano es tan peligroso como este y entrar al de los angeles es un suicidio - gruño Marik cruzando sus brazos, ningun angel que se respetara dejaria entrar a un grupo de demonios como ellos... Incluso jodidos como estaban a su reino, mas bien aprovecharian a terminar de acabarlos.

El reino humano por su parte no era tan peligroso... Si no contaban por supuesto las millones de criaruras que alli vivian y querian joderlos por territorio, si ellos mismos no estaban en tan mal estado no habria sido una mala idea... Pero ahora, todos se sentian tan vulnerables como un bebe - y que demonios nos queda!? Seguir huyendo hasta que ya no podamos mas!? - grito Seto frustrado.

Esa me parece una buena idea... Podriamos... - Bakura por mero impulso se adelanto para dar su opinion, no muy acostumbrado a quedarse en las sombras esperando ver que decidian los demas.

Lastima que a Yami no le pareciera eso, si las miradas mataran ya el pobre peliblanco estaria bastante muerto - nadie te pidio tu opinion

Y si no fuera por el yo los fuera matado a todos, recuerden que todos ustedes viven solo por que el queria dejar a su padre - siseo Akefia jalando al peliblanco menor contra el, ya el tricolor con su mala aptitud hacia su Bakura le tenia arto - si el no habria querido salir del yugo de su padre, ni me fuera molestado en salvarlos a todos ustedes bastardos

Podriamos dejar de pelearnos entre nosotros y hacer algo? Yami, Bakura ya esta en este problema con nosotros y aunque antes hizo cosas malas al menos nos ayudo a vivir - bien, las cosas estaban realmente mal si Marik de entre todos estaba siendo la voz de la razon - asi que dejemos la pendejada todos y vamos a resolver algo ahora, miren que tampoco nos queda mucha comida que se diga y Zork ya tomo el control de cualquier mercado de todo este mundo, conseguir alimento sera imposible a menos que cazemos algo

Todos se quedaron de piedra ante eso... Tan mala esta la situacion? - yo creo que lo mejor si es salir de este mundo, ya nos la arreglaremos en el mundo humano - intervino por primera vez la unica chica del grupo, Ishizu Ishtar, hermana mayor de Marik - seguir aqui no traera nada bueno, en el mundo humano estaremos seguros por un tiempo ya que Zork no nos buscara alli por ahora

La chica tenia razon... Seguir aqui solo conseguira que los asesinaran a todos, incluso Bakura sabia que su padre lo mataria ahora que le habia traicionado - esta bien joder, supongo que no tenemos mas opcion... Ahora solo queda una cosa... Quien se conoce el mundo humano!? Yo nunca he pisado ese lugar - gruño Akefia fastidiado

Yo solo he escuchado historias sobre los humanos, aunque mas de las otras criaturas que habitan ese reino - dijo Atem suspirando - bestias extrañas y espiritus que no pueden vivir ni en este reino o en el angelical

Bakura rodo los ojos - Conoces leyendas entonces, muchas leyendas son puras mentiras

Y otras encierran muchas verdad, asi que nos toca ver que carajos es verdad o mentira en esa mierda - dijo Yami con toda la acidez y amargura contra el peliblanco que hablo

A veces me arrepiento de haberlos salvado, si me fuera dado igual todo ustedes estarian bien muertos y yo en el Palacio con mi padre dandome la gran vida - murmuro Bakura con el mismo nivel de amargura - no estaria aqui, viviendo como un animal aterrorizado y aguantandome tus malos tratos

Tu bastardo padre no debio haber comenzado esta maldita guerra en un principio, mato a mis padres! Mato a todos los que conocia y apreciaba - le grito Yami de vuelta - porque tu maldita conciencia funciono una vez no te redime bastardo

Voy a golpearlos a ambos y atarlos juntos de seguir asi - intervino Marik fastidiado de la pelea de esos dos, suficiente tenia todos en su plato como para siempre tener que estar separando a este par - mejor piensen en como demonios nos vamos al Reino humano

Yo me se un hechizo/portal para transportarnos entre los reinos -dijo Ishizu con tranquilidad - solo tienen que esconder todos sus atributos demoniacos, saben hacerlo verdad?

Porque tenemos que hacer eso? - pregunto Bakura con el ceño fruncido, esos atributos eran el mayor orgullo de cualquier demonio... Esconderlos se sentia como una deshonra.

Porque tenemos que pasar como humanos, al menos mientras no tenemos la fuerza para defendernos - explico sin inmutarse la hembra.

No se hacerlo Ishizu, dime como - intervino Atem intercambiando miradas con Akefia... Ellos dos no se llevaban tampoco demasiado bien que se diga, pero al meno no intentaban saltar a las gargantas ajenas por el bien y la salud mental de este grupo... Suficiente con sus amantes.

Akefia sabia que si ellos dos daban su brazo a torcer los menores lo harian... A regañadientes y despues de ciertos dramas, pero lo harian - es simple, solo sellen sus poderes en lo profundo de su ser, sus atributos se iran junto a su poder - Ambos asintieron y cerraron los ojos al unisono, tomaron todo el poder que les quedaba... Que no era mucho ahora que lo pensaban y se lo imaginaban formando una apretada bola en su interior.

Ellos no podian ver los cambios en si mismos, pero los demas si. Bakura medio molesto y no muy conforme miraba como los hermosos cuernos rojos y arqueados sobre la cabeza blanca de su cabeza parecian meterse dentro para desaparecer, las enormes alas se pegaban por reflejo a la fornida espalda y parecian fusionarse con esta hasta desaparecer.

Yami con una expresion gemela veia desaparecer las marcas de poder que Atem tenia en sus brazos junto a sus garras, cola en forma de latigo y colmillos. Cuando ambos morenos sintieron que ningun tipo de energia recorria sus cuerpos abrieron los ojos haciendo que sus amantes chasquearan sus dientes, los hermosos ojos dragoniacos se habian ido, dejando dos ojos opacas normales, una par gris y el otro violeta rojizo.

Ahora quiero que hagas lo mismo Bakura y no quiero tener que discutir - gruño Akefia mirando todas las ganas de su pareja por discutir.

Atem miro igual de severo a su amante - Tu tambien Yami

Sin notarlo ambos hicieron la misma expresion enfurruñada y miraron con enojo a su respectiva pareja, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que era un caso perdido y asintieron sin muchas ganas. Cerraron los ojos e hicieron el mismo proceso que sus parejas, ante los ojos de Akefia las filosas garras que Bakura poseia desaparecian junto a sus cuernos negros y cola larga con una pequeña punta envenenada.

Atem miraba como las delicadas pero poderosas alas de Yami se pegaban a su espalda para fundirse en esta y desaparecer, sus pequeños y puntiagudos cuernos dorados se escondian dentro de la cabeza tricolor junto a los colmillos. En cuanto los dos abrieron los ojos mostraron el cambio en ellos, antes rojos encedidos demoniacos, ahora de un color ladrillo aburrido.

Marik y Seto tambien habian hecho lo mismo, el castaño antes un orgulloso demonio/dragon ahora un humano comun y corriente; el rubio un demonio/reptil, mas espeficamente uno de serpiente, ahora sin sus partes acorazadas y escamosas, y sus colmillos venenosos - bien, ahora que estan listos juntense, debemos atravezar juntos el portal

Tu no has escondido nada - gruño Bakura mosqueado.

Necesito mis poderes libres para abrir el portal - explico con tranquilidad la chica que no parecia inmutarse con nada... Y bueno, ella tambien era la menos llamativa... Solo tenia unas pocas marcas de poder cubriendo su cuerpo y unas delicadas alas dragoniacas en su espalda.

Ishizu comenzo a murmurar algo en voz muy baja para ser escuchada, mientras frente a ella comenzaba a aparecer una especie de vortice negro/dorado/morado. Este crecia y la energia crepitaba en el aire mientras la voz de Ishizu se aceleraba, de pronto este parecio vibrar y estancarse en su lugar - pasen ahora! - ordeno y al instante todos lo atravezaron a la vez, cuando el grupo desaparecio el portal se consumio sobre si mismo sin dejar rastro.

* * *

Bien, esto fue todo!

Espero que les guste mis amores, sus comentarios y votos me desmuestran su apoyo!

Nos leemos una proxima vez, les quiero!


End file.
